


full moon

by wilsonsnest



Series: Wilson's & Stucky's [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Diners & General Stores, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned polyamory, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, good communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonsnest/pseuds/wilsonsnest
Summary: Sam has a theory about Steve, and he ends up being proved completely right.





	full moon

**Author's Note:**

> Theres nothing like a series of pure fluff to really getting your writing juices flowing. No really, writing these are an absolute joy.
> 
> This one has sexual content, but its still incredibly fluffy. Theres some mention of Bucky's asexuality in this AU, but not enough to warrant a tag. We should explore that a eventually in one of these though.
> 
> Un-beta'd as always and please enjoy!

So far, Sam Wilson had a fairly productive day. Opening up with Nebula had been a breeze. He’d left for home around 2:30, washed the few dishes in his sink and then vacuumed the living room and mopped the kitchen. He still had over an hour before he headed back to the store and found himself at a bit of a loss for how to spend it.

He flopped himself onto the couch and turned on the tv, pitched low as he wasn’t really paying much attention. Redwing sauntered into the living room and leapt onto his lap, kneading into his stomach before settling. Sam fiddled with his phone, seeing a few unanswered messages. Nothing so important that he couldn’t hold off answering until later. Then his eyes caught sight of the date and he frowned, contemplating. 

He’d almost forgotten about his little pet project. This would only be the fourth month since he had started counting. But if his hypothesis was correct…

He dialed Steve’s number, knowing that he was more likely to answer than Bucky was, especially if they were busy. It rung twice before Steve’s familiar voice answered.

_“Everything alright, Sam?”_

“Hello to you too.” Sam could just see the little wrinkle in Steve’s forehead. Probably already running through all bad reasons Sam might be calling. “I’m fine, Steve. I actually wanted to know if Bucky was available?”

_“Oh sure, lemme check.” _

Sam waited idly as he heard some rustling in the background and the sound of doors opening.

_“Oh Sam, would it be alright if I come over tonight?”_

Ding, ding. Point one for Sam’s hypothesis. He couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice as he answered. “‘Course you can. Planning on staying the night?”

_“If you don’t mind.”_

Steve sounded vaguely bashful, but pleased. Sam heard some other voices and then Steve handed the phone over to Bucky right after wishing Sam well.

_“Sammy? You okay?”_

Sam closed his eyes, smiling at the concern in Bucky’s voice. He wasn’t sure what it was about him that made them immediately jump to worry.

“I’m good, babe.” Sam assured gently. “I just wanted to check and see what your plans were tonight.”

_“Oh.”_ Bucky’s voice was soft. _“Uh, I could come over?”_

Sam was rather certain that Bucky would come over every night if it was feasible. It wasn’t something they talked about, but Bucky’s clothes were quickly out growing the one drawer he commandeered in Sam’s bedroom.

“So, _I _don’t mind that.” Sam began, trying to figure out the gentlest way to phrase it. “But Steve is coming over too. And we’re probably going to have sex.”

Something in the kitchen fell and clanged, followed by a sharp curse. Sam bit his lip as he heard Bucky fumble around for a moment.

_“D’you two…”_ A pause and a sharp breath. _“Plan for sex?”_

“Nah, I’ve just got a hunch.” Sam answered, trying to soothe. “It’s a full moon tonight and your boy has gotten predictable these last few months. Like a werewolf, but with intercourse.”

_“What the hell.”_ A pause. “_So I shouldn’t come over?”_

Sam can hear the hesitance in Bucky’s voice, like he wasn’t sure what the correct answer was. They had talked about it early in their relationship. Bucky had no interest in having sex, and they’d had several conversations on what sorts of intimacy he liked and didn’t like. Steve, good friend that he was, generally tried to keep it PG when they all hung out, not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable.

If Sam’s full moon theory had any weight, it wasn’t going to be like that tonight.

“Bucky, you can do whatever you want.” Sam frowned, that sounded so blasé. “That is to say. I would love seeing you, but I also don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Because I would very much like to have sex with Steve tonight.”

There was a slight choking sound on the other end. “_Right. Okay.”_

“Hey, no pressure, babe.” Sam reassured. “Look, think it over. If you wanna come, come and if not I’ll call you later tonight, okay?”

_“Okay… I love you, Sam.”_

“Love you too, James.” Sam said sweetly, wishing he were there to give the other man a kiss. Now he sort of regretted having this conversation over the phone like this. He just would have hated for them both to come over and have Bucky feel uncomfortable. Ah well, Sam was certain they could find a way to work it out.

x x x x 

Sam barely got a chance to lock the door before Steve was crowding him up against it. Hands grabbed Sam’s jacket and tugged him down insistently for a kiss. For such a small guy, Steve could be extraordinarily pushy when he wanted something. Sam couldn’t help but acquiesce bending down to press his lips to Steve’s, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s slim frame. 

Sam pulled back, licking his lips even as Steve protested. The smaller man’s face was flushed, blue eyes blown wide with desire. Sam nearly gave in again before he heard insistent meowing and looked down to see Redwing, tail flicking irritably at being ignored.

Sam laughed as pushed Steve away lightly so that he could bend down and pick up his feline friend. “Don’t make that face, Steve. I haven’t seen Redwing all day.”

That didn’t stop Steve from pouting in the slightest. He folded his arms over his chest. “You saw him this afternoon. _I_ haven’t seen you all day.”

Sam smirked and shook his head before heading toward the kitchen. If he put a little extra swing in his hips when he did so, no one could blame him. He let Redwing down and got the cat food out. Steve had followed at a distance, watching Sam’s every move like a hawk, no doubt ready to pounce once he was done.

Apparently he didn’t have to wait that long. As he was putting the measuring cup back in the cupboard, he felt two hands squeeze his back side, before his boyfriend pressed up against him. Sam rolled his eyes, as he felt Steve’s hands wandering to untuck his shirt.

“_Patience,_ is a virtue.” Sam said loftily, before wriggling around to face Steve. The blonde had the decency to look a little abashed at just how forward he was being. “Did you bring your inhaler?”

Steve let out a huff. “We’re having sex, not running a marathon.”

“With your libido, sometimes I wonder.” Sam leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead and smiled. “How about you go get set up in the bedroom and I’ll freshen up, sound good?”

“Don’t take too long.” Steve requested, but smiled none the less.

Once Sam was in the shower, he was quick to get the essentials. He was surprised at just how accurate the whole full moon thing turned out to be. Steve wasn’t generally super handsy, though he was always enthusiastic no matter which of them initiated intimacy. To be honest, Sam was very much looking forward to it.

Climbing out of the shower, he dried off hastily before wrapping the towel around his waist. As he approached his bedroom, he could see that the bedside lamp was on, and Steve had already got out the roll pillow, affectionally known as the “fucking pillow”. Sam put a hand to his lips, smiling a little at the absurdity of it.

With their generous size difference, they’d had to get creative with positions. From behind was generally the easiest, especially when they were both in a hurry. But Steve tended to grumble if he couldn’t see Sam’s face. Steve had convinced Sam to try riding him exactly once, and the less said about him almost crushing his boyfriend, the better. Neither of them were spring chickens anymore.

The fucking pillow had been the best idea Sam had gotten in a while.

“There you are.” Steve looked up from where he was rummaging around in Sam’s side table drawer. He tossed a bottle of lube on the bed and then something smaller than Sam couldn’t identify at a glance.

“Mmhmm.” Sam let his eyes trail over his boyfriend’s lean frame. Steve wasn’t shy about being nude, and judging from the half-hard state of his cock he was very much ready to go. 

Sam dropped the towel on the floor and scooted onto the bed. He looked over at the lube and raised his eye at the small red plug next to it. _Interesting._ They usually saved that sort of thing for when they knew they had more time.

Steve crawled onto the bed, guiding Sam down before pressing their mouths together. He was far too excited to go slow, but Steve was still gentle even in his eagerness. Sam let his hands settle on Steve’s hips, quite happy to let the other man set the pace for tonight.

Sam sighed as he felt the first brush of one of Steve’s hands over his cock, before he stroked up Sam’s stomach to his chest. Steve was an expert at getting Sam’s body excited with the simplest of touches. Sam closed his eyes as Steve moved his mouth to his neck, his hand teasing at his left nipple. Sam moaned, pressing his fingers into Steve’s hips as he raised his own, craving even more.

Eventually, Steve pulled back and helped Sam arranged the roll pillow beneath Sam’s hips. Sam spread his thighs invitingly, watching his boyfriend from beneath his lashes. Steve’s was fully hard now, dick already leaking pre-cum. If they had more time, Sam would have loved to get his mouth on it.

As Steve reached over for the lube, Sam’s eye caught the plug, still sitting on the bed. He let out a sharp breath, trying not sound too eager. “So what’s the plan with that?”

“Hmm?” Steve didn’t look up at he coated his fingers in lube. He laid one hand on Sam’s hip to keep him still as he reached down to stroke at Sam’s entrance. “Plan for what?”

“For the —“ Sam stuttered as he felt the first press of Steve’s finger inside him. He took in a deep breath, relaxing his body as Steve’s continued. “T-the plug..”

“Oh, that.” The slight breathiness of Steve’s voice was the only indication of his own eagerness. “Figured if we got you all stretched and filled tonight,” He added more lube to his fingers before pushing back in with two, letting out an appreciative chuckle at Sam’s moan. “In the morning we could have a quick round before work.”

“O-oh..” Sam’s shuddered. “That sounds go-ooh, _god._” Sam moaned as Steve curled his fingers, and found the sensitive spot inside him. It wasn’t fair how good Steve was at this, and fuck if Sam wasn’t now looking forward to the morning now as well.

“Wouldn’t that be nice,” Steve continued conversationally, as if he wasn’t making Sam see stars. “I could slip the plug out of you and push right inside. Wake you up coming on my dick.”

“Fuck, Steve, please!” Sam arched his back, pushing back insistently. The thought of waking up to Steve’s cock full sheathed inside him caused his cock to jerk, pre-cum gathering at the tip. “_C’mon, _Steve.”

“_God, _yes, Sam.” Steve was quick to lube himself up before pressing the head of his cock to Sam’s entrance. He was careful as always when he pressed his, keeping one hand on Sam’s hip and the other on his cock to guide himself. “_Ah, Sam._ You’re always _so -_ ah, there it is.”

Sam’s hands curled tightly in the sheets as he felt Steve pushing into him, the slight burn only adding to the intoxicating feeling of being filled. He let out a desperate sob when Steve’s hips were finally flush against him.

“_P-please.._” He only had to say it once before Steve started to move.

Sam was always amazed at the amount of power his boyfriend was able to get behind his thrusts. He gripped the sheets tight in his palms, trying to keep from pushing himself back to meet those thrusts. The last thing he wanted to was knock Steve off balance and ruin the rhythm. Because _God_, Sam had been dicked down plenty of times before, but no one could do him like Steve could. He started with long, powerful strokes, letting Sam feel the drag of every inch of his cock before delving into quick, intense thrusts, hitting Sam’s prostate with terrifying determination.

Sam could feel his orgasm building and he barely had to get a hand on himself before he was coming, spilling into his hand and onto his stomach. A few more quick thrusts and Steve pressed into him, coming deep inside Sam with a stuttered moan.

Sam threw an arm across his eyes as he panted, luxuriating in the afterglow of an intensely satisfying orgasm. He felt Steve reach over, still sheathed inside Sam. He heard the click of the lube bottle being opened once more and let out a sound of inquiry.

“S’just the plug.” Steve assured him, his voice rough and breathing a little stuttered. 

He slipped out of Sam with a slight hiss and almost immediately placed the tip of the plug at Sam’s entrance. Sam willed himself to relax as the silicone entered him, less forgiving than flesh. He bit his lip as he felt Steve press the flat end of the plug, making sure it was secure before his boyfriend slid off the bed.

Sam sighed before slowly wriggling himself off of the fucking pillow and scooting to one side of the bed. He squinted up at Steve as his boyfriend re-entered the room with a washcloth. He looked adorably tired, strands of hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and body still flush from exertion.

“It feel alright?” Steve asked as he gently wiped off Sam’s stomach and thighs. 

“Mmhmm.” Sam assured. He beckoned Steve, and the other man leaned down for a tender kiss. “Bedtime?”

“As soon as you call Bucky.” Steve reminded him.

Sam nodded and looked over to see both his and Steve’s phone were already on the bedside table. He quickly dialed Bucky, watching as Steve put the fucking pillow back in the closet until it needed to be used next.

_“Sammy?” _Bucky yawned and Sam felt sort of bad for waking him.

“Hey, babe.” Sam said quietly, not wanting to startle him if he really was half-way asleep. “I know its late, but I wanted to call and say goodnight.”

_“S’okay. Happy to hear your voice.”_ There was a slight wistfulness in Bucky’s voice that made Sam’s chest ache just a little.

“M’happy to hear yours too.” Sam said truthfully. He glanced over at Steve as the other man joined him in bed, curling up to Sam’s side and throwing an arm over his stomach. “Sorry if I woke you up. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

_“Uh huh.”_ Bucky yawned again. _“Y’have a good night with Steve?”_

Sam was surprised that Bucky even asked. They had never really talked much about Sam and Steve’s sex life other than the fact that it very much existed. He’d already felt bad for even bringing it up earlier that day.

“Oh yeah, it was great.” Sam heard Steve snort next to him, probably knowing exactly what they were talking about. “He always takes good care of me.” Sam felt Steve squeeze him slightly and smiled.

There was a pause on the other end then Bucky let out a long breath. _“Good. He’d better.”_

“If he didn’t, you’d be the first to know.” Sam assured, happy that Bucky seemed alright. “You sound exhausted babe, get some sleep, okay?”

_“Sure thing, Sammy.”_ Bucky murmured, obviously already on the cusp of falling asleep. _“Good night. I love you.”_

“Love you, too.” Sam said. Another moment or two as he waited for Bucky to hang up and then he put his phone on the side table and turned off the light. 

“Night, Steve.” Sam murmured into the darkness, putting is hand over the one Steve had around his waist. “I love you.”

“Love you, Sam.” Steve replied sleepily, nuzzling his face into Sam’s shoulder. “Rest, lovely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's a kinky bastard, and honestly, good for him.
> 
> Aaanywho. This is one of those series that can really go anywhere, so if ya'll have any sort of prompt suggestions you think would be interesting. Mention 'em in the comments or send 'em over to [ wilsonsnest](http://wilsonsnest.tumblr.com) and lemme know. I've got a few little ideas floating around my head, But I'd love to hear yours.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
